battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Korea (Empire of Cats)
Chapter 1= Korea (長崎県, Nagasaki in Japanese Version) is the first stage in every chapter of Empire of Cats. This stage, being the first stage, is one of the easiest stages only beaten by Bloomin Brightly. It also has one of the lowest Energy costs in the game, beaten only by Higher Score and Wanderer's Trial (Stage 1). Upon completion in Chapter 1, Tank Cat will be available in the Upgrade Menu for the player to unlock. Battleground Doge appears as the main, and the only, threat in all 3 chapters. Strategies Spam Cat. You really don't have a choice anyway... Zombie Outbreak Stage At the start, a Zoge spawns, and continues to be spawned at regular intervals. Doge spawns every 4-5 seconds. When the enemy base is at 50%, a Zoge spawns every second until 8 of those Zoges have been spawned. There is no Boss Wave so the level can be easily rushed with Giraffe Cat. |-| Chapter 2= Korea (長崎県, Nagasaki in Japanese Version) is the first stage in every chapter of Empire of Cats. This stage, being the first stage, is one of the easiest stages only beaten by Bloomin Brightly. It also has one of the lowest Energy costs in the game, beaten only by Higher Score and Wanderer's Trial (Stage 1). Upon completion in Chapter 1, Tank Cat will be available in the Upgrade Menu for the player to unlock. Battleground Doge appears as the main, and the only, threat in all 3 chapters. Strategies Spam Giraffe Cat. Zombie Outbreak Stage At the start, a Zoge spawns, and continues to be spawned at regular intervals. Doge spawns every 4-5 seconds. When the enemy base is at 50%, a Zoge spawns every second until 8 of those Zoges have been spawned. There is no Boss Wave so the level can be easily rushed with Giraffe Cat. |-| Chapter 3= Korea (長崎県, Nagasaki in Japanese Version) is the first stage in every chapter of Empire of Cats. This stage, being the first stage, is one of the easiest stages only beaten by Bloomin Brightly. It also has one of the lowest Energy costs in the game, beaten only by Higher Score and Wanderer's Trial (Stage 1). Upon completion in Chapter 1, Tank Cat will be available in the Upgrade Menu for the player to unlock. Battleground Doge appears as the main, and the only, threat in all 3 chapters. Strategies Spam Giraffe Cat. Zombie Outbreak Stage At the start, a Zoge spawns, and continues to be spawned at regular intervals. Doge spawns every 4-5 seconds. When the enemy base is at 50%, a Zoge spawns every second until 8 of those Zoges have been spawned. There is no Boss Wave so the level can be easily rushed with Giraffe Cat. Trivia *The Nagasaki fort is a typical castle style fortress with a red flag on top. *In BCEN, the "red flag" is replaced with a Korean food called "Kimchi". *The player is guaranteed to get a Superior Treasure in Chapter 1. *Earth reuses the enemy base for Nagasaki. *Korea is actually not the easiest level in the game. There is an easier, hidden stage within the game. *You are almost forced to beat this stage, thanks to the tutorial. *Unlike in Empire of Cats, Japan is the first level in Into the Future instead of Korea. *Korea‘s design isn’t actually the default setup for most levels. The default setup is Earthshaker. Gallery Ec045 en.png|BCJP castle Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03000-01.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03001-01.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03002-01.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Empire of Cats Stages